


罗曼蒂克消亡史

by orphan_account



Category: Celebrities & Real People - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 框圈, 獒龙
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 04:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8953486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 其实是框框圈圈流水账的一天，给最近忙碌的他们一个“罗曼蒂克”的约会吧。大概是看电影——吃饭——上床……）





	

如果可以选择的话，张继科和马龙更愿意跟对方看一场篮球或者足球，而不是来看电影。

但是刘指导既然下了命令，他俩还是抽空一起去看了《罗曼蒂克消亡史》。张继科买的票，马龙买了爆米花和橙汁。他俩选了工作日的下午，影院人并不多。但拜他俩奥运会后红遍大街小巷的知名度所赐，候场的时候还是有不少认出来的。有一对情侣球迷难掩激动地求签名求合照，女孩儿几乎说不出话，她男朋友更稳重些:“龙队，我特别喜欢你。”

马龙露出有点小开心还有点小傲娇的神气：喜欢我的人多了。微笑着给签了名。

张继科签名的时候，觑了那边和男球迷谈笑风生的马龙一眼，却不期然撞上人家女朋友的视线。女孩忍不住叫出声又捂住嘴。马龙摸摸鼻子掩笑，推搡了一下张继科：“继科儿，来跟人家照相了。”拍完合影又跟球迷聊了两句。

男球迷说：“龙少爷、龙队，你们来看什么电影啊？”

他女朋友期待的目光在张继科和马龙脸上逡巡：“你的名字？”

张继科说：“不是。我俩看葛优的那个《罗曼蒂克消亡史》。《你的名字》是……”

马龙打断他：“刘指导让我俩来看，帮章子怡做宣传哈哈。”

女孩儿脸上似有失望。不多时他们都需要进场了。小情侣看的是《你的名字》，和他们自是不同厅。远处女孩子跟男朋友似乎在激动地说什么“有爱”之类的，不时回头看他俩，一副不能存活要流鼻血的表情。

张继科说：“龙我记得你之前说也想看《你的名字》？”

马龙说：“日本动漫，讲爱情的。你又不会陪我看。我找别人去。”

张继科无奈：“龙哥我都陪你看《罗曼蒂克消亡史》了。再说你啥时候喜欢看爱情片了。”他揽着他的肩，贴近了他的脖子低语:“你想跟谁看爱情片？”

马龙没能挣脱张继科的怀抱，还差点鼻子撞了鼻子，耳尖迅速红了，有点别扭：“今天不是刘指导的任务吗哼？我爱看日漫咋了，我跟高远去看。”

张继科噎得说不出话：“好了好了，看电影吧。”

电影没放几分钟，马龙身子就向张继科那边歪：“继科儿，我看我真得看三遍了。这说的是上海话听不懂呀。”

张继科点了两下头，也有些百无聊赖的样子。

在一段马龙看来云里雾里的对话后，电影里出现的断手吓了他一跳，抓紧了张继科的胳膊闭着眼睛：“卧槽！”

张继科安慰他：“没了没了。”

马龙爆米花也吃不下去了。张继科想着要不让他提前走又舍不得和马龙在一起的时光最终还是没说什么，扣住了马龙的手。

眼看又是暴力的场景，马龙一扭头埋在张继科肩上，声音也带上了委屈：“我还查了罗曼蒂克是说浪漫的意思，怎么是这样昂。”

张继科不知道该怨还是谢刘指导，虽然收获了一只投怀送抱的龙仔，又觉得他被吓成这样实在可怜可爱，最终揉了揉马龙又长了些许的头毛：“大概消亡了。其实这手断得也有点美感。球迷说我那个词叫什么来着……暴力美学嘿？”

终于等到国际章的出场，马龙拍着大腿冒了句：“章子怡，美啊。”

张继科看了他一眼，面无表情地抽了扣着马龙的手，马龙笑嘻嘻地扯他胳膊，张继科也憋不住露了点笑意。

想亲他，特别想。张继科想。

国际章饰演的交际花很是风骚，有几个情欲勃发的片段，前排有观众还有窃笑的。张继科看着名伶用涂满蔻丹的脚趾和细嫩的腿去撩片中的花花公子自己还真有点被撩到，文艺的心里冒出“妩媚动人”四个大字。

马龙故作猥琐地戳他：“影后的腿可真好看。”

张继科说：“你的更好看嘿嘿。”

马龙被他撩得脸红：“滚蛋。”

妹夫强奸交际花这段剧情对很多观众都略显突兀。张继科小声问马龙：“这谁？怎么就突然要强暴她。”

马龙说：“葛优的妹夫。这日本人可能是间谍？”他忿忿地用手指戳大腿：“日本人太变态了。”

张继科深以为然：“你说的对。”

交际花终于成了日本人的性奴，活成了行尸走肉。尽管连着好几场床戏，氛围却极恐怖压抑，没有色情的味道。

党员好榜样马龙心里难受，又往张继科衣服上蹭眼泪。张·洁癖·继科屈服于男乒队长的淫威，洁癖再次离家出走。

影片到了尾声，葛大爷非常有范的谢了幕。他俩没有急着离开，这会儿人多，怕又遇上粉丝。

马龙后来看进去了还挺入戏，受片子影响有点低气压。爆米花几乎没怎么吃，他抓了一把往嘴里塞，张继科盯着他泛了油光的唇，突然吻上来。

其实谈不上吻，只是贴着唇舔了一下就迅速分开了。

马龙心里骂了句神经病，爆米花都差点喷出来。他将爆米花飞快咀嚼了吞进肚子，拽着张继科的衣领要亲回去。两个人羽绒服的帽子都戴上了，映在墙上的影子像两只企鹅的，在黑暗中唇舌纠缠，嘴里尽是爆米花的甜和果汁的酸。

可能是因为场合，张继科觉得susi刺激得不行，硬得都比平常快。马龙被亲得忘情，也是不知今夕何夕了。虽然作为运动员，肺活量自是不错，他俩还是亲的气喘吁吁。但再放肆也不能在影厅里搞起来，克制了抚摸对方的欲望，出去吹了下冷风冷静了一下。

 

为了掩人耳目，两人都围了又长又厚的围巾把半张脸都盖住，马龙在路边等着张继科把车开过来吹冷风这会儿居然真没被认出来。

张继科刚换了新车，马龙还没坐过，东瞅西瞅的。

张继科挺得瑟：“怎么样？我新娶的小媳妇不错吧？”

马龙说：“好看是好看，不知道性能怎么样？。”

张继科说：“性能好啊。我新媳妇这臀部可火辣了。”

新车性能是不错，开的四平八稳的。马龙由衷感慨：“继科儿你车开的真不错。”

张继科说：“龙你唱歌呢是巨星风采，打球又那么厉害，所以老天爷大概觉得你太完美了，就给了你死神般的车技哈哈。”

马龙说：“滚蛋！你就坐了一回。不就走错路还追尾了。至于老埋汰我么。我都不开车了。”

张继科逗他：“你来开会儿吗？”

马龙瞪他：“不行。”

熟悉的音乐在车里流泄：“这街道车水马龙……”

张继科又只跟唱了“马龙”两个字，用余光看副驾驶。马龙仰头：“哈哈哈哈哈。”

 

一个标准的约会总是有西餐厅的。

已经坐在了西餐厅，马龙却说：“我想吃火锅。”

张继科无语：“你刚说要吃西餐啊。怎么又变了。纠结小王子。”

马龙说：“我纠结你还问我。反正你请。”

张继科说：“嗯，我用你的钱包请。”拿着马龙的钱包假装亲了一下。

马龙歪了下头，扯了扯嘴角。

张继科端着个小碗：“要你盘里那个肠。”

马龙把肠都夹到他碗里了，中间差点掉了一根，辛亏张继科眼疾手快用筷子接住。

切牛排的活从来都交给了心灵手巧的张继科同学，他有一手切牛排不出声的好功夫，深得队座大人的喜爱。马龙在乒乓球上的步伐和手法天赋惊人，至于什么写字画画弹钢琴甚至筷子都用不太好之类的手上功夫欠缺点，当然也是能够被原谅。反正还有张继科这样愿意效劳的人会陪他一辈子不是？

离开的时候前台美女两眼放光地送了他们两朵玫瑰花，可能是感怀他俩的高消费对餐厅营业额做出的贡献，毕竟吃了那么多的盘子，发挥了国乒一向的优良传统：能吃苦，更能吃饭。

有人调侃过马龙爱讲冷笑话是不是受他偶像周知天王的影响。张继科当然否认，他的龙仔一直是个有趣可爱的男孩子。尽管有时候他的笑话冷到冻僵气氛。

譬如此刻文艺青年张继科的心被两朵玫瑰打动，觉得连吸入肺中的空气都是甜腻的，需要龙仔一个甜蜜的吻。多么罗曼蒂克。张文青看着男朋友那张28岁未成年的面庞想。

“谢谢美女。这花可以泡次脚了。”马龙笑眯眯地向美女道谢，并显露了他讲冷笑话的惊人天赋且浇灭了张继科的满腔春情。

当张继科感受到马龙看过来的目光时还是非常捧场地笑了。

有人懂自己的梗是件令人开心的事，特别是当这个人是张继科的时候，马龙就更开心了，他觉得他和张继科果然在什么方面都思想统一，非常默契。

饮食男女，饱暖思淫欲，不想也难。

假公济私找刘指导批的假，良辰美景偷来的时光不可辜负，美好的夜晚不做点什么是对生命的严重浪费。有情人的淫欲怎么能叫淫欲呢，那叫罗曼蒂克。

在床上同样富有创新和探索精神的大满贯们决定试试电影中的女上位。真到要做的时候，马龙犹豫了：“我觉得电影里看着不爽……”

已经在床上躺平的张继科挺着半硬的yin jing有些无语，但还是哄着：“她那是当性奴。我俩算准落点肯定就爽到了。龙队，龙哥，我都躺平了，您赶紧的。”

马龙慢腾腾地爬了上来，上边的睡衣嫌冷没脱，扶着张继科的下体小心翼翼地坐了下去。马龙做什么事准备工作向来是很完美的，这使他受益颇多，包括上床的时候，被进入的疼痛因为提前的润滑扩张被降低了很多。马龙很快找到了角度和方法，体内敏感的那点由自己把控着被不断摩擦，这种由他掌握的局面让他很满意，心理和生理上都得到了极大的满足。

张继科觉得自己被马龙控制了，这种憋闷压抑无法释放的感觉和球台上被马龙控住一样。关键点都在对方手里。张继科懊恼。战略失误。

球场上只允许一个胜者，然而情场上不是，这也不是一场对抗，而应当是享受。马龙又怎么可能不照顾张继科的需求呢。有情人做爱做的事，当然不可能是把对方当按摩棒。

张继科用手扶着他的身体：“快了快了。”

马龙俯在他身上节奏极稳地动着：“你这语气跟给我练发球骗我……啊……嗯……骗我还有几个……就完了一样。”

终于高潮灭顶。这场球由马龙选手带动张继科选手成功拿下。

贤者时间通常被用来聊天。浪了一天，他俩终于想起今天是带着任务的。马龙问：“继科儿，明天刘指导问影评怎么办啊？”

张继科说：“不知道。”

马龙说：“要不明儿就跟他说没看懂，得再看两遍哈哈。”

张继科说：“你还真是会想办法……”

马龙：“哈哈我还想看国际章呢刚好有机会了。”

张继科抓着马龙的手放到不可描述的地方去：“硬不硬？”

马龙臊了，抽出手：“你要不要脸。”

张继科不理他了。

马龙：醋劲儿咋这大呢。

“继科儿你搁国乒必须最帅，放体育圈也绝对保三争一。那喜欢你的小姑娘乌央乌央的。这身材男队可不就你有。”马龙的语气非常真诚，还揉了揉男朋友漂亮的胸肌。

枕边人搂住了他，明显已被顺毛。又闲话了一会儿相继入梦。

欢乐乍现却不会凋落，日子平凡而又光辉。


End file.
